


The Body

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes home to a terrible surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body

When Peggy walked into her home, all signs pointed to Angie being home. The young woman’s shoes were tossed carelessly by the door and her coat was hung on the rack with the same effort, but still something off. Something that Peggy couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Peggy dropped her purse, shrugged off her coat and left it puddled on the floor. 

With her Walther PPK in hand, Peggy walked silently through the house. 

She covered the first floor and still no sign of her roommate. And as she made it up the stairs, she could hear the cracking sounds of the record player coming from Angie’s room. 

Relief began to flow through Peggy and she began to relax the closer she walked to Angie’s door. 

A strange but familiar scent tickled Peggy’s nose when she reached to door. The sense of relief soon left her body and was replaced with panic once again.

Peggy pushed open the door and found herself thrown into a nightmare.

The furniture was thrown about the room. Broken glass and broken mirror were sprinkled around and reflected the red of the blood. Blood. There was blood in Angie’s room.

The panic caused Peggy to lose focus for just a moment and when she recovered she finally saw where the blood was coming from. 

There was a body. A body dressed in pink. A body with honey brown hair that was now darkened by so much blood. Her blood. Angie’s blood.

Peggy stepped closer and kneeled next to Angie. Peggy pushed aside a lock of hair and discovered a bullet hole between widened blue eyes. 

“I’m so sorry.” Peggy whispered.

The tears that burned behind her eyes now began to flow down her cheeks. Her mind felt heavy and her body ached. Inside she felt numb but on fire at the same time.

Peggy reached for Angie and pulled the other woman into her lap. Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and wept. Then she began to scream. She screamed until her throat was raw and in pain, but she still didn’t stop.

The air shifted and someone entered the room. Peggy turned around quickly and pointed her gun at the intruder. 

Howard stepped closer but Peggy didn’t lower her gun. Howard was speaking to her, but all Peggy could hear was static.

Men dressed in white came into the room and walked towards Peggy and Angie. 

She panicked and screamed for them to stay away. Howard stepped closer and placed a gentle hand on Peggy. He lowered the gun for her and tried to pull her away from Angie. She fought against him but that didn’t stop him.

Peggy kicked and punched and screamed. The men stepped toward Angie and Peggy fought harder.

“Peggy. Stop. They have to take the body.” Peggy finally heard Howard’s words.

The body?

That wasn’t a body. That was Angie. Angie, the girl who broke down every wall Peggy had created. Angie, the girl created sunshine with just her smile. Angie, the girl who made Peggy a better person. Angie, the girl who Peggy loved but will never know.

But now she was Angie, the girl who died afraid and alone and all of it was Peggy’s fault.

\---

Now in Peggy’s old age, she has forgotten many things. Her memories gone or corrupted by this horrible disease. 

But sometimes she does think about Angie, but when she does; all she sees is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your feelings on my tumblr at [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
